The Lost Aeon
by choco-mog92088
Summary: After 4 years of defeating Sin, Yuna finds out that there is another Aeon and somebody wants it, she must stop her from destroying Spira. I'll try to make it good. thanx.Hope you like it.
1. The Lost Aeon of Darkness

Author's Notes: Hello! This is my second final fantasy fanfic…(Please read my first final fantsy fanfic THE NEW EMPIRE its FF7 and also please read this one) and this is my third fanfic all in all.. I hope you will like it! And I'll try my best to make it good!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF10.  
  
The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 1: The Lost Aeon of Darkness..  
  
Four years after they defeated Sin, at Besaid, "Miss him?" Lulu said to Yuna. "Yes, I miss Tidus, Rikku, Kimahri, our journey together, our fun times, everything!." Yuna said crying. Suddenly Wakka appeared, "Cheer up, ya?" Wakka said. "Why don't we go to Luca and watch blitzball? Its been a long time since we went there and watched. " Lulu said. "That's right! Blitzball its been a long time…." Wakka said as he remember the time they were playing with Tidus at Luca and won the championship. "Tomorrow first thing in the morning we will take the ship to Luca!" Wakka said as he goes to his room to pack his things. "Lets get to sleep, we'll be leaving early tomorrow." Lulu said and went to her room. "I don't want to sleep" Yuna said to herself and went to the beach. There, she remembers the happy moments with Tidus and with everybody. She remembered the time when they were at Luca and she said that whenever she is sad she always tries to smile… And there with Tidus they laughed and laughed together. And she remembered the time when Tidus said to her that just whistle and he will be there. So now she tried to whistle but there was no response. She whistled again as loud as she could but Tidus never came. "……….. I'll just go back.." Yuna said….  
  
The next day, "Hey, Yuna were late.. Wake up sleepy head." Wakka said to Yuna trying to wake her up. "Oh! Sorry Wakka.. Oh! I'll just pack my things… It won't take a minute.." Yuna said……….. "Okay ready!" Yuna said. "All set…" Lulu said… "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Wakka said hurrying. They went to the beach, fortunately, they were not yet too late. "Lets go to the ship.." Lulu said. "Off we go!" Wakka said excited to go to Luca.  
  
Meanwhile in the Temple at Bevelle, "Look for it everywhere!" a lady shouted. "Yes my lady.." a man replied. "The Aeon of darkness it will be mine!!!!!!!! Find the book quick! I need it!" the lady shouted… Suddenly an old man appeared, "I'm the caretaker of the temples what are you looking for?" the old man said, suspecting that the lady is up to no good.... "Oh! Nothing…" the lady said nervously. "If you need something I'm just at the room there.." the old man said.. "Okay……" The lady replied.. The caretaker leaved and hid somewhere and watched the lady closely. Little did she know that the book is hidden at the cloister of trials. (the cloister of trials is now forbidden to everybody because they made it as a place where they put precious items.) "Where could that be!!!" the lady said angrily.. "My lady could it be in the cloister of trials?" the man said. "Yes! The cloister of trials!!" the lady shouted. Then the old man again appeared, "Sorry but the cloister of trials is forbidden to everybody…" the caretaker said. "Okay we'll just leave.." the lady said. Outside, "We'll sneak in there tomorrow!" the lady said.. "But my lady…" the man said.. "No buts!!!!!!! Lets just go to Luca and have some fun anyway we have an airship.. We'll come back here tomorrow.." the lady shouted.  
  
In Luca, "Were here! Its been a long time Luca!" Wakka said. "Todays game will be Luca goers versus the Kilika beast, get your seats! The game will start soon.!" the announcer said. "Alright! Lets go to the stadium and get our seats!" Wakka said hurrying because there might be many people there. They reached the stadium and saw lots of people crowded. "Oh my! The stadium is packed of people!" Wakka said afraid not to miss the game. Luckily he saw 3 seats and they went there, "We're lucky to get a seat." Lulu said. "Let the games begin!" the announcer said. Then they saw a big sphere being filled by water. The game started then the ball was tossed from the bottom of the sphere to the players… Bickson from the Luca Goers got the ball, he dribbled the ball to the ring and tried to shoot it but the goalkeeper blocked the ball maybe he's still too far…. Then Kwarkon from the Kilika beasts caught the ball and tried to pass the ball to Larbite because players from the Luca Goers is going near him… But still Larbite is too far so the ball fumbled…. "This is boring…… The ball just goes back and forth…….. I miss Tidus.." Yuna said getting bored. "I'll just go out and have some drink…" Yuna said. She went to the cafeteria and got something to drink. "Oh lady Yuna! Need something?" The bartender said. "Just something to drink…" Yuna replied. "A cup of tea?" The bartender suggested. "Okay…" Yuna said. "Tidus….. Where could he be now…." Yuna said to herself… Meanwhile at the stadium, "Go Kilika Beasts!" Wakka shouted cheering for the Kilika Beasts. "The score is 5-5 it's a tie! 2 more minutes and the game ends! Who will win?" The announcer said. Bickson from the Luca Goers tried to shoot, again it was blocked…. "Yayyy!" Wakka shouted. Isken from the Kilika beasts caught the ball but Bargelda from the Luca Goers Tackled him and got the ball, he passed the ball to Bickson, then, Bickson again tried to shoot, now it was a success! "Oh no!" Wakka shouted.. "Times up! The Luca Goers won!" The announcer said. "Damn!" Wakka shouted….. "Wakka, calm down lets go to Yuna." Lulu said.. "Tomorrows game will be the Al Behd Psyches versus the Guado Glory!" the announcer said.  
  
After the game, they went to Yuna at the cafeteria, "Hey Wakka, why the sad face…?" Yuna said… "Because the Luca Goers won.." Lulu replied. "Why don't you get something to drink?" Yuna said to Wakka.. "Okay…" Wakka said disappointed. Suddenly, "Hahah, we'll get that Aeon of darkness and rule Spira.." the lady said quietly to the man. "Yeah… We'll find the answer at Bevelle.." the man said. "The book is surely at the cloister of trials we'll get it!" The lady said. They overheard the conversation of the two, "Yuna, An Aeon of darkness?" Lulu said whispering. "Whats that? An Aeon they will use to rule Spira and the answer to that is at the temple Bevelle in the cloister of trials." Yuna replied whispering. "Maybe we should check it out, ya?" Wakka said. "But how will we get there? We will be needing an airship." Lulu said worrying they might not get one. "We need to find Cid." Yuna said. "Tomorrow! Tomorrows game will be Al Behd Psyches versus the Guado Glory! Maybe we can ask an Al Behd to take us to Cid!" Wakka said. "Yes! Lets have a rest first then tomorrow we'll go to the dock." Yuna suggested. "Lets go to the inn.." Lulu said.  
  
Meanwhile, "What! The airship is busted!?" the lady shouted furiously. "My lady, I can fix it in about three days…." The man said. "Three days!!!!!! You D#$%@#$!" the lady shouted and slapped the man at the face. "…………." The man said nothing and went to the airship to fix it. The next day, "Hey sleepy head wake up we'll go to the dock…" Wakka said trying to wake her up.. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…. OH! Sorry… Lets go.." Yuna said as she fix her hair. They went to the dock and saw a ship coming near, "Oh maybe its them." Yuna said. "The Aeon of Darkness what could it be.." Lulu said… The ship reached them and an Al Behd went out of the boat. "Yunie?" the Al Behd said. "Rikku!!!" Yuna said surprised. "I'm so glad to see you Yunie!" Rikku said. "What brings you here?" Rikku said. They explained everything to Rikku and went to the boat, "I was suppose to watch the game that's why I'm here…" Rikku said.. "Sorry Rikku…" Yuna said. "Its okay! Its been a long time since we saw each other! Anyway, I can watch a game anytime!….. It will take us 3 days to go to the Airship because its in Bikanel. And it will take us maybe 2 hours to go to Bevelle in an Airship. Why don't we chat for a while we still have a long trip to go.." Rikku said ……blah………blah………blah……………………………………………………………………………blah………….blah……. …………………blah…………blah………………zzzzzzzzzzzzzz……blah……………blah…………………………blah…………………… ……………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………………………………………………………………………………………………….After 3 days, at Bikanel, "Were here! Bikanel!" Rikku said. "Oh there's the Airship." Yuna said. "Lets go!" Rikku said. In the Airship, "Vydran!(Father)" Rikku shouted. "Pylg cu aynmo? (back so early?)" Cid said. Rikku explained everything to her father. "Where d'ya want to go, Yuna?" Cid said. "Uncle Cid, we'll go to Bevelle." Yuna replied. "cuh, du Bevelle! (Son, to Bevelle!)" Cid commanded.  
  
In Bevelle, "Where in Bevelle? This place is huge?" Rikku asked. "At the temple, in the cloister of trials!" Yuna replied. "Well then… Lets go!" Lulu said. At the temple, "Hello? Anybody here?" Yuna shouted. Then, the old man appeared, "I'm the caretaker of the temples, what do you need?" the caretaker said. "Umm.. Is there a book in the cloister of trials…?" Yuna said nervously. "What!? The book?! No one can get it for it contains the key to the Aeon of Darkness!" The old man said. "Its in danger someone wants to get it!" Yuna said. "I know, I know…" the old man replied.. Suddenly, "Hahahah, old man! I will get in the cloister of trials!" the lady shouted. "Kill me first!" the old man replied. "You're the girl we saw at Luca! Say your name!" Wakka shouted. "I'm lady Leah and I will get the Aeon of Darkness!!! And you old man prepare for your death!" the lady said desperate to get the Aeon. "Stop!! Who is that Aeon?!" Lulu said.. "He is________"……  
  
To be continued…………… 


	2. Another Aeon?

Author's Notes: Hello again! Sorry if its hard to read and a little boring.. I'll try to divide the paragraphs so its better to read.. I just Hope you will like the second chapter…. Please Read and Review… Thanx !!  
  
The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 2: Another Aeon?  
  
In the temple at Bevelle, "I don't know! The answer is in the book!" Leah shouted. "But.. How could be there an Aeon? Yu Yevon is dead??" Yuna said curiously.. "Ha! Maybe its an Aeon that is so powerful that even Yu Yevon can't control." Lulu guessed. "Your right!" Leah said. "No one can enter this room!" the old man said as he stand in front of the door of the cloister of trials. "Die old man!" Leah shouted. "No! We'll protect the book! It contains the key to the Aeon of darkness! No one can get it!" Lulu said ready for battle. "You can't get the book!" Yuna said. "Defeat us first!" Wakka shouted. "Yeah!!" Rikku agreed. "So be it!" Leah said.  
  
While in battle, "Take This!! Mix!" Rikku said as she mixed 2 grenades and created a flash flood. Leah cast cura to cure herself from the flash flood. "Hey you help me" Leah said to the man. "Yes my lady.! Doublecast! Ultima and Ultima!" the man said. "Ughh… Yunie… They are strong!" Rikku said. "Cura" Yuna cast cura to Rikku. "Thanks, Yunie!" Rikku said. "Now its my turn! Flare Fury!" Lulu shouted in fury. "No effect! I'm sure you are all weak now! Errol please do the final move!" Leah commanded. "Yes Lady Leah. "Ultima fury!" Errol shouted. "W..ere d.o.ne.." Wakka said weakly.. "Yunie!" Rikku shouted then fainted. "NO this can't be." Yuna said afraid that Leah might get the book. "Fight till the end! Ultima.!" Lulu said and fell on the ground. "Easy as pie!" Leah said. "As for you old man, this would do! Firaga!" Leah said then, "Water!" The old man cast water to himself so that the fire will be gone, then, again he fainted… "We can go in now! Hahah!" Leah shouted in joy.  
  
In the cloister of trials, they walked in the room and stepped on the platform like elevator and went on. They saw from afar an altar that has a book on top of it. "That's the book! Good thing there are no puzzles now at the cloister of trials.." Leah said. They came nearer and nearer to the altar and Leah became more excited..They reached the altar and got the book that reads "the Lost Aeon" , "Hahahah at last, the book!" Leah shouted. "Lets read it my lady." Errol said and opened the book.  
  
The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 1. the Aeon of Darkness  
  
The Aeon of Darkness' is called the great Diablos. It is said to be found in the Northern most part of spira. Only some knows about this because the information about them is only found in this book. Maybe some will think that its the most powerful Aeon but there is an Aeon that is just as strong as Diablos. They are so powerful that even Yu Yevon can't control them. So even if Yu Yevon is defeated or dead they will still exist.  
  
Chapter 2. The Aeon of Light  
  
They saw the text of chapter 2 is not clear so they did not continue to read it, "Another Aeon, the Aeon f Light?" Errol said. "But the text is not clear! Wait look at the back part of the book there are two keys! Oh and there is a note written!" Leah said. The note says: Use this keys to open the temples of the Aeon of darkness and light. "So what will we do now?" Errol said. "You dumb dumb! Obviously will go to the temple of Diablos! To the northern most part of spira!" Leah shouted and insulted Errol. "Lets get out of here! Maybe they are here, my lady." Errol said.  
  
Outside the cloister of trials, Rikku regained consciousness and Wakka feels better now but Lulu is still unconscious because she used all her strength to try to kill Leah and Errol. "Lets go to the cloister of trials now and stop them.!" Yuna said. "How 'bout Lulu?" Wakka said worrying about Lulu. "Mr. Caretaker, can you please take care of Lulu for the meantime, pleeaaaasee." Rikku said begging. "Okay. Okay.. Just for the sake of Spira." The old man said. Suddenly, the Leah and Errol appeared thinking that maybe they are still weak and unconscious. "Ha! We've got you now!" Wakka said in excitement. "No your not! Errol!" Leah shouted. Errol suddenly attacked all of them with Dark attack so they all are affected by darkness. "Ta! Ta! Bye! See ya!" Leah said and escaped.  
  
Then, Yuna cast Esuna to all of them to heal them with darkness, "What they escaped?!" Rikku said in shock. "Oh man! What will we do! They'll get the Aeon in no time!" Wakka said nervously. "Wait! There is still hope!" the old man said. "What?" Yuna asked. "Come with me." The old man said. "Wait a minute! We're here for a long time and you haven't said you name! What is your name anyway?" Rikku asked curiously. Suddenly, "What happened?" Lulu said as she stand up and still feels weak. "Sorry but they esaped…" Yuna said. "What?!…This can't be.." Lulu said in shock same as Rikku.. "You haven't answered my question.." Rikku said. "Ah sorry. I'm Maechan. Do you remember me?" he said. "Maechan? You've changed a lot! Nice to see you!" Yuna said. "Lets get back to the story. Wheresw the hope!" Wakka said. "Ah okay sorry again.. Follow me." Maechan said.  
  
Somewhere in the temple in Bevelle, "I have a copy of that book. I think you should read it. And the text is clearer." Maechan said as he gets the book from a shelf and gave it to Yuna. "Here goes…" Yuna said and opened the book….  
  
The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 1. the Aeon of Darkness  
  
The Aeon of Darkness' is called the great Diablos. It is said to be found in the Northern most part of spira. Only some knows about this because the information about them is only found in this book. Maybe some will think that its the most powerful Aeon but there is an Aeon that is just as strong as Diablos. They are so powerful that even Yu Yevon can't control them. So even if Yu Yevon is defeated or dead they will still exist.  
  
Chapter 2. The Aeon of Light  
  
To be continued………….  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	3. To the Holy temple, we go!

Hello again! I just got the first part from chapter 2… Thanks for reading this fic, and I hope you will like it! Please Review….  
  
The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 3: To the Holy Temple, we go!  
  
Somewhere in the temple in Bevelle, "I have a copy of that book. I think you should read it. And the text is clearer." Maechan said as he gets the book from a shelf and gave it to Yuna. "Here goes…" Yuna said and opened the book….  
  
The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 1. the Aeon of Darkness  
  
The Aeon of Darkness' is called the great Diablos. It is said to be found in the Northern most part of spira. Only some knows about this because the information about them is only found in this book. Maybe some will think that its the most powerful Aeon but there is an Aeon that is just as strong as Diablos but this Aeon can rule and destroy Spira, only the Aeon of Light can stop it. They are so powerful that even Yu Yevon can't control them. So even if Yu Yevon is defeated or dead they will still exist.  
  
Chapter 2. The Aeon of Light  
  
Suddenly, Yuna closed the book, "Hey. Why did you stop?!" Wakka asked angrily because he was interrupted.. "I was just wondering, there's another Aeon besides the Aeon of Darkness?" Yuna asked. "Yes.. There is.." Maechan replied. "Oh! Another Aeon! I can't wait to see them!" Rikku said. "Who could that Aeon be? Lets continue reading.." Lulu said can't wait to read the next chapter.. "Okay.." Yuna said and continued reading..  
  
Chapter 2. The Aeon of Light  
  
The Aeon of Light is called the holy Alexander. It is said to be found in the opposite direction where Diablos can be found, in the southern most part of spira, in the holy temple. It is the only Aeon that can stop Diablos from ruling and destroying Spira. They are so powerful that even Yu Yevon can't control them. So even if Yu Yevon is defeated or dead they will still exist.  
  
After reading the book, "The Aeon of Darkness ruling Spira? I thought his master will rule Spira??" Yuna asked curiously. "They misunderstood the text of that book. Once Diablos is summoned, it will kill the summoner who summoned him and destroy the world. So Yuna you must get the Aeon of Light at once!" Maechan warned Yuna. "But I thought Anima is the Aeon of Darkness???" Lulu asked.. "Yes, yes, he is. But there is another one and more powerful one. He is the great Diablos.." Maechan replied. "Let's get going now, guys!" Rikku said hurrying. "Okay.. Till we meet again lady Yuna.. Bye. And also be careful.." Maechan said as a farewell. "Okay.. Bye!" Yuna said and left the temple.  
  
In the Airship, "So Yuna where do ya want to go?" Cid asked. "Uncle Cid, we'll go to the southern most part of Spira." Yuna replied. "Okay! Cuh, du dra cuidranh sucd bynd uv Spira! (Son, to the southern most part of Spira!)" Cid commanded his son. "Ugyo Vydran! (Okay, father!)" his son replied. " Vimm cpaat yrayt! (full speed ahead!)" said cid. "Oac! Vydran!(Yes! Father!)" relpied his son. Suddenly after hours of travel, they heard a loud noise like something hit the Airship. "Whats that sound?!" Rikku said worrying that they would crash. "Rikku, can you please check it?" Cid said. "Oac Vydran! (Yes Father!)" Rikku replied. "I'll come with you" said Yuna. "Me too." Wakka also said. "Don't forget me!" and also Lulu. "Okay lets go!" Rikku said.  
  
On the top of the Airship, "Whoa! A huge monster!" Rikku said surprised. "I think I knew what Maechan mean when he said Be careful." Yuna said. "Yeah!" Wakka agreed. "We'll have to defeat this monster to go to the temple! I think it's the guardian of the temple! Lets do it!' Lulu said. "Hey Rikku! Tell me when we need to move the Airship okay?!" Cid said. "Okay! Here goes!" Rikku said prepared for battle.  
  
While in battle, Yuna cast Shell to protect them from magic attacks. "I think his weakness is Fire!" Lulu said then cast Firaga and cured the monster. "Oh no! I think he is Fire, Water, Thunder and Ice at the same time! I think I should use Flare.!" Lulu said and cast Flare and did a large amount of damage. Suddenly the monster moved its like gathering energy. "Oh no its gathering energy! Father move the Airship far from the monster!" Rikku said. "As you wish!" said Cid and moved the Airship away from the monster. The monster moved his hands and attacked them. "Its attacking!" Yuna said then cast Curaga to cure the party from the attack. "Thanks Yuna!" Wakka said and threw his Blitzball to the monster.The monster cast Gravija but it missed because they are far then it gathered more energy than the last time. "I think its preparing for a more powerful attack.." Yuna said as she cast Holy her most powerful white magic.. "I think you weakened it, Yunie!" Rikku said. Then the monster made its final magic Gravijaga this time it hit them them faded away. "W..e d.e..f..e.ated i..t" Yuna said.  
  
Still on the top of the Airship, some of the Al behd went there and brought them to a room where they can rest. First to wake up is Wakka, "They're still asleep.. I think the attack is so strong.. I guess I'll just go to Cid and fid out where we are.." Wakka said to himself. Suddenly, Rikku woke up, "Wakka, where are we.." Rikku asked. "I don't know, I was just about to ask Cid. Why don't you come with me." Wakka replied. "Okay.." Rikku said. They reach Cid and asked him, "Where are we Father??" Riku asked. "We're already here at the holy temple, we're just waiting for you guys." Cid replied. Suddenly, Yuna with Lulu appeared, "Oh you're here!" Cid said. "So what are we waiting for lets go!" Wakka said. "Oh we're here already at the temple?.. Lets go now.." Yuna said.  
  
Outside the temple, "this is kinda like a temple at the same time ruins.." Wakka said. "Beware of enemies.. You'll never know if there are any." Lulu warned them. They entered the temple and saw something coming near them.. "What do you need? The Aeon of Light??" the woman said. "Yes.. Spira is in trouble we must get it to stop the great Diablos from destroying Spira!" Yuna explained.. "Oh lady yuna come inside quickly, oh by the way I'm Shelinda…" the woman said. "Shelinda is that you??! Oh its so nice to meet you again!" Yuna said surprised. "Oh we must hurry.. There is no trials in this temple, enter that room it's the chamber of the fayth.." Shelinda said. "Okay.. here I come.." Yuna said nervously.  
  
Inside the chamber, Yuna kneeled and prayed to get the Aeon of light. Suddenly, "Young lady you must battle me, to prove to me that you are worthy of getting the Aeon of light…" the fayth said.  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Confrontation and Destruction

The Lost Aeon  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontation and Destruction  
  
"I accept your challenge!" Yuna said courageously. "Well then let us start! Alexander!" The fayth ordered as he summoned Alexander. Yuna cast a wall to protect herself from the massive attacks of Alexander. "(What will I do?)" Yuna thought as Alexander kept on attacking that it almost broke the wall. Yuna tried to attack him with holy but it was no use since he has a barrier protecting himself. "I'll try to use all my energy to defeat this! No matter how hard it takes me!" Yuna cast holy, flare, Ultima repeatedly when suddenly his barrier wore off. "Just a little bit" Yuna said softly. However, Alexander still continued to attack, and Yuna had to cast another wall to protect her from the attacks and cast cure to heal herself from the damages she received from the attacks.  
  
Yuna at least gained a little health again and used all spells she could use repeatedly. "I know you're weak!" Yuna said with determination. Suddenly, Alexander used his final attack called the "Holy Judgment". "No! I can't lose" she said her final words and she fainted.  
  
After some time, Yuna had regained consciousness and saw the fayth. "You have done well. I saw your courage and determination. As your reward I give to you the Holy Aeon, Alexander!" the fayth said. "Thank you very much!!" Yuna said gratefully. "Go on now you will be late.." the fayth said as Yuna went away.  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned black and the rain poured hard. "Oh no, I think it has begun!!" Lulu said nervously. "This can't be happening! Yuna must hurry." Rikku said worriedly when Yuna suddenly appeared. "Thank God you're here! It started already!! Summon it now so it may counter Diabos' attacks." Lulu said cautiously and at the same time worriedly. "I can't.. I'm still to weak.." Yuna said weakly. "You must fight!! Spira is about to be destroyed!!" Lulu said to encourage Yuna. Suddenly they saw large bats attacking the temple. "Oh no!! The temple is about to be destroyed! Lets get out of here!!" Rikku said. "We must kill those bats first! Firaga!" Lulu said as she cast Firaga. "Lets go now the temple is burning, lets go to Bevelle!" Yuna ordered.  
  
They reached Bevelle and saw that it was under attack by an army of bats and demons. "Yuna go to Maechan, we go defend this city!" Wakka shouted. "Okay!" Yuna replied and ran away. Suddenly an officer appeared "The Macalania Forest is burning!! So as Djose Road, Luca and Besaid we must act fast!" the officer said. "Hmm.. Lulu go with them try to stop the fire use your magics!!" Wakka ordered. "Okay. I'll do my best.." Lulu replied. "Its now up to us Rikku to protect this city!" Wakka said. "Rikku you kill the demons and I kill the bats!" Wakka ordered. "Okay! Take this Grenade you pesky demons!!" Rikku shouted as she throws grenades to them. "Take my blitzball you bats!!" but the bats evaded it. The bats suddenly formed a shape a huge ball and suddenly Diablos came out of that ball. "Oh my God where are you Yuna!" Wakka said worriedly. "Dark Messenger!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
